


Hormonal Crisis

by ErsatZhime



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi household, Beware of OOc!ness, Can't get enough with fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Paranoid Akashi, Pregnant Kuroko, Stress Relief, and gets in the way of the almighty symptoms of hormones, cross-posted on ffn, this fic shows to never mess around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErsatZhime/pseuds/ErsatZhime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pregnant Tetsuya was having the so called mood swing and the Great Akashi Seijuuro went to experience the wrath first-hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> : I was under pressure recently and in order to cope up with it, I made this piece of a fic to divert my attention instead of stressing myself out. So, I hope you will like it, minna~ but seriously, there's nothing much in here... Pardon if this won't be close to good, I'm not really into any condition right now. But hey, I really did my best to make it presentable, I guess... //sighs
> 
> Lastly, this is unbeta-ed. So, I apologize for any grammatical errors, mistakes, and alike.

**Hormonal Crisis**  

"This is the 3rd and last warning Tetsuya, open this god-for-saken door!" A firm, sharp yet delicate voice akin to pleading boomed into the Akashi household. Akashi Seijuro was trying to convince his much stubborn little 'wife', a term he much likely prefer, who apparently locked himself inside a room due to a very deceptive misunderstanding.

"Oh, now you dare ordered me, Seijuro? After what you did... Why don't you go back to that big boobs secretary of yours." A soft whimper of cry behind close door can be heard.

"I- Tetsuya, you got it wrong. It's not what you think. Listen to me." Seijuuro never felt guiltier than ever even knowing it was not and never will be his doing.

"I see what I see. I'm pregnant but I'm not blind. It's enough proof. Do you preferred a busty women now, Seijirou... don't you like me anymore..." Feeling his heart being stab of what his Tetsuya falsely accused him.

His temper went high just by the thought of what happened few hours prior. It was all because of that flirtatious new secretary of him, not that he was cheating or something. For all the time she made a move on him should be the moment that his dear wife went in to pay him a visit in his office.

Spilling the coffee in his suit intentionally while her hands all over him trying to get ride off the stain even when he already decline the outsmarted gesture. If not for that stupid secretary, he won't be facing his demise. Which is why he noted himself to fire the said woman stat tomorrow.

"No, you got it wrong Tetsuya. And don't you ever think like that cause it will never happened, not in my life. You should know that already..."

He was greeted with a dead silence from the other side, his patients was running low and his agitation is getting high all for the simplest and insane possibilities running in his mind. His husband was inside, he heard not even a word or a whimper. If something where to happen to his husband and not to mention, their child he will never forgive himself.

They have waited this for so long, wanting a family of their own. They were even much enthralled when they got the news of the new found development, a technology which can brought the dreams of any couples in reality. The success of possible pregnancy, and that includes male conception, but for a cost of much higher prize, accessible to those who can pay dimes and care less of the money. What matter is the joy that awaits them even after all the multiple attempt, trials and hardship they went through.

Screwing and unscrewing the knob along with continues knocking. He gritted his teeth to prevent himself from screaming in frustration and to not forcefully bust out the door open.

Tetsuya, being pregnant on his 6th months was not even helping all because of the influence of a highly known source, that is, hormones, and much to his luck he was now experiencing the wrath of it first hand.

"Where is the key" he asked the maid nearest to him who was already shaking in fear together with the others around. They, who also cared enough for the mistress where the one that bravely called the head of the household to inform of their locked up bluenette. Concerned of what might happened to their precious Tetchan.

"A-ano... Akashi-san. Tetchan brought it with him."

Akashi clicked his tongue. How could he carelessly miscalculated this, then again he should have expected it. After all, it is Akashi Tetsuya he was talking about. Everything about him always exceed his expectation.

He takes in a deep breath to calm his pulse down. Getting ahead of himself would lead him to nothing. He should think clearly to persuade his husband and to get him realize that he was not lying.

"Tetsuya, love, just hear me out, okay..." Seijuuro pause, trying his best to make a way through his wife.

"It was all just a misunderstanding... You know that right?" Words were spoken out softly, sencirety in his tone." Do you remember what I said to you..."

By that moment there is a small voice of a muffled. Although he can't audible hear it but somehow inside, it keeps on telling him to keep up.

"I promised you that I would never hurt you Tetsuya. And I stay true to that..."

"I'm sorry, love. Please open the door..."

There was a short silence and after a minute of waiting, there was a soft click and the door was held slightly open, behind it was a red, puffy eyes Tetsuya, probably due to his immense crying.

Pushing through the door, Seijuro can't help but felt relieved with the moping Tetsuya in front of him.

"Seijuro-kun... I- I..."

"Shhh..." He pulled the lovely blunette into a light hug, being careful not to squish the almost protruding baby bump of his wife while he rub circles in his back. Trying to calm the still hiccuping Tetsuya.

"It's okay now, love... "He close his eye as he reminisce to their contact.

"I'm sorry..." The bluenette whisper in sob.

"Yes, I know... I know..."

After minute of assurance and Tetsuya had settled down, things started to come back in a much litter shade.

"Let's go Tetsuya, I know you're tired."

"Un... Ne, Seijuro-kun..." A small yawn escape in the bluenette lips, his fatigue takes in.

"Hai." He quietly replied, looking at the face of his beloved who cutely rube his eyes, fighting of the drowsiness in his arms. He both lead them back to their shared room.

"You won't leave me because of some busty woman right?"

"Tetsuya I- " Seijuuro, much to his dismayed was ready to object for the impossible misconception.

"Just promise me that as well..." Tesuya says through hopeful gaze.

With the expression his wife held made him see the true meaning behind those words, Seijuro can only smile at the given inquiries. "Yes, you have my word. I promise you, my wife, my dear Akashi Tetsuya."

And that was the only thing that was needed. Washing away all the insecurities of his wife, only the feeling of safe, security, and reassurance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi I'm here with another chapter. I never expected this one to come out. Well, It was all because of your support. Thank you so much for liking this fic. I am really happy!
> 
> Ps. Again, sorry for all the errors you might encounter along the story since the author is an incompetent bastard. *bowwws to all*
> 
> Warning: Fluffffy~*^-^*  
> Now, on with the stories~

"Rawwwrr~" a man in his mid twenties groan followed by little voice of giggle and scream.

The noise coming from the room located at the second floor of the Akashi's mansion. 

There is a hurried foot steps, running like it was been chase by a bull and then more giggling.

Tetsuya who is in the kitchen has the urge to go and see what had happed but before he could turn around, someone grasp at the hem of his cargo short. Tugging it lightly by small hands.

He look down just to be greeted with big red doe eyes of his son.

"Mommy~ "

He can't help but smile at the adorable being. Before he knows it, another hand was gently wrap in his slim waist while it rest there tightly. The face of his husband nestled in his shoulder keeping him still.

"Good morning. What's for breakfast?"

"Yeshh, whaash foww bweakfas mommy?" His five year old son, Kazuya repeated. Which amuse Kuroko. The little child was really the exact replica of his father. 

Tetsuya who pat his son in the head answered them.

"Good morning to you two. It's pancake and bacon." Tetsuya who remembered something turn to his husband then to his son with a slightly apprehended look. "Now, what did I say no running in the hallway."

His son look at him with pleading eyes. "But daddy got angwee and said will twickeel me mommy."

"Sei..." Tetsuya dared the redhead and face him.

"Yes, I know. "Seijuro held his hand up ready to surrender. "Well, how can I not when he keeps on shaking me and jumping on bed."

"But it's daddy's fwault."

"Hai, hai... I understand." Some things will never change. The bluenette just shake his head in exaperation at his two beloved. "Now who wants to eat?"

"Me! I whaant pancakes! pancakes!" 

"Then, why don't you go and wash your hands while I prepare your breakfast you two."

"Okay~ but first." His son reach out to him wanted to be pick up.

He bent down to his level before a kiss was place in his cheek.

Seijuro, who witness the sweet exchage grin in satisfaction.  He can still remember vividly.

All those dountless days.

"Sei..." Tetsuya peek inside his study room. Seijuro turn to the voice of his pregnant wife. The bluenette still looking delectable in his baggy shirt hangging loosely in his shoulder. Exposing some of his white skin .

"Yes, love. Is there a problem?" Seijuro was situated on his working table. Fixing the documents at hand.

"No... am I disturbing you?"

"No of course not. Come inside." Tetsuya stare at his husband who look dashing as ever in his bussiness attire.

While he who wore loose shirt and short at the moment. He felt like a rag. Truly the opposite of him. He shake his mind out before it may stary further.

Seijuro notice the crease on his brows when he called his husband. "Now, can you tell me what is bothering you?"

"I was thinking... can you please stay here in the house."

"Per tell me why is that..? The redhead already walk infront of the bluenette. Reaching both his hand to his.

"Nothing, I felt like I just really wanted to see you..." Tetsuya turn his face. The redhead seeing through his half lie.

"... if it's about that secretary. I promise that all she can do is bussiness. After all, she said she was sorry did she not?"

Sorry my ass. A frown is place in the bluenettes beautiful face.

Seijuro had planned it after all. He will not be nice anymore, not this time. When she almost distroy his life with Tetsuya. He is sure it will be a living hell for her until she beg for dismissal.

"Okay, stop with that face or I might not leave any sooner." Seijuro pinch the white cheek softly.

"Then, please be careful."

"Yes. I will and I might be back home earlier tonight."

"Good. Ah, also this." Tetsuya show the message he recieved from his mother. He can see the glow of his face at the mention of his parent. "Mom told me they will be visiting soon."

"That would be great." This time the redhead run his hand in his wife bulging stomach, caressing it. 

The doctor adviced them that it will be good for Tetsuya to be surrounded by people who can support him during his critical pregnancy. Also, it will ease his mind. He will feel safe knowing to have someone he can trust to leave his wife behind when his away or in his office.

Seijuro knows he can trust their maids but it's defferent when they talked about relative.

Their time is short live when they heard a knock.

"Sir the car is ready. We can leave any time." A deep voice declared.

"I will be there."

"Yes sir." After that, his curfuwer left.

"I guess you have to go..." with Tetsuya crestfallen face. He felt dejected living his wife hopelessly. But he has work to do. Keeping in mind for the future he need to forge for his family.

"Don't worry, I will be back before you know it. Just call me if you need anything."

"I love you." Seijuro place a kiss in his forehead. Tetsuya, returning it with his own flowery words.

He face his family now with a smile of his own.

It was a rough ride to both of them. Especially, to his wife, Tetsuya who has gone through the trouble of each and every mother experience.

It was hard but in the end it was worth all the sacrifices. Just seeing the smile of his two happiness. Was all he needed the most. 

Today was truly worth of his day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed making this one. Especially Kazuya, he's defenitly full of surprises. Like someone we know. Fufufu
> 
> A bundle of joy to our lovely AkaKuro. Aye! Aye!  
> Pls leave some review?

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm... So, did you enjoyed it? or perhaps... not? uwww, I just really hope you like it... Thanks for reading btw!! //bows


End file.
